


Halloween Party

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Couples Costumes, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Reader-Insert, Surprises, fictober19, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “It will be fun, trust me.” Tony shot you a winning smile after that, wiping his hands on a rag that Dum-E had given him.“Tony,” you sighed, already fearing his idea of ‘fun’. “I love you, but your idea of fun, has a tendency to go boom.”“Babe, I swear to you. No boom things. Just a fun night for all of us.”You arched your eyebrow and watched as he gulp his coffee, “I won’t say yes unless I know what you’re planning. Or at least be given a hint.”Tony set his coffee down and frowned, “You drive a hard bargain dearest madame, but fine. I was thinking of a Halloween party. Our costumes? Gomez and Morticia Addams.”





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober19 Event, prompt #1 “It will be fun, trust me.”

“It will be fun, trust me.” Tony shot you a winning smile after that, wiping his hands on a rag that Dum-E had given him.

“Tony,” you sighed, already fearing his idea of ‘fun’. “I love you, but your idea of fun, has a tendency to go boom.”

“Babe, I swear to you. No boom things. Just a fun night for all of us.”

You arched your eyebrow and watched as he gulp his coffee, “I won’t say yes unless I know what you’re planning. Or at least be given a hint.”

Tony set his coffee down and frowned, “You drive a hard bargain dearest madame, but fine. I was thinking of a Halloween party. Our costumes? Gomez and Morticia Addams.”

“Oh!” That surprised you. A Halloween party wasn’t exactly what you’d guess, but the idea of doing couples costumes (and on excellent quality! Because when did Tony ever do cheap costumes?) of Gomez and Morticia _was_ an appealing thought. “That isn’t what I was expecting!”

Tony smiled and winked at you, “I know. But the idea was too appealing to pass, we could have just closest friends if you don’t want a big thing.”

“You, passing on a big party?” You laughed. “Who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?”

Tony fake gasped and placed a hand on his heart, “Honey, you wound me.” He then smiled again. “But, c’mon, tell me it doesn’t sound fun? You, me, the Iron Fam and your friends. It’s not everyday we have a Halloween party, I mean, we _could_, but knowing you, you’d say no to that.”

You went closer to where he was sitting and hugged him, resting his head on your chest and kissing the top of his head. “I’m going to say no to everyday Halloween parties. But this one? Yeah, let’s have it and let’s have some spooky fun. Just, please don’t over do it.”

Tony’s arms wrapped around your middle, “I promise. But I’m making the light show, Honey, I have _ideas_…”

“Friday, promise me you’ll keep an eye on him when I can’t. And that you’ll give me head’s up if he goes overboard.”

“You have my word miss Y/n, I’ll be the ghost in the machine.”

“Friday, you’re supposed to be on my side,” Tony groaned. “Keep this up and I’ll donate you to the DMV, they’ll love you there.”

“Sorry Boss, but miss Y/n is right. And you wouldn’t give me away, you love me.”

“Sassy thing. Fine little miss, I’ll remember this.”

“You won’t,” You laughed. “Some days you barely remember what you had for breakfast.”

“Breakfast isn’t important,” Tony waved one of his hands. “This betrayal by my own AI however, is. And it doesn’t help that I’m being ganged up by my girlfriend _and_ AI. Where is my Honeybear when I need him.”

“Ok, how about ghost shaped lights for the party,” You said, changing the conversation back to the party, because, bless Tony’s heart he could be such a drama queen sometimes. “I’d love to see that.”

“Ghosts, huh?” Tony pushed himself away from your chest and looked at you, raised an eyebrow and his lips quirked upwards. “Challenge accepted.”

“You know what you can do Friday? You could be in charge of the music, make us a kickass spooky soundtrack.”

“Can I?” It never failed to amaze you how very human Friday sounded and you wished you had been able to meet Jarvis. “On it Y/n, you’ll have the most kickass soundtrack for the party ever.”

“Thank you Friday,” you were smiling, feeling lighter now that you knew that Friday would keep an eye on Tony so he didn’t go overboard. “The party was such a good idea,” you told Tony.

“I’ll have you know Honey, that all my ideas are good one,” Tony gave you a cocky grin.

You tapped your chin, pretending to think, “I seem to recall you drinking five cups of coffee and two energy drinks once, and if my memory doesn’t fail, you were so hyper that you - and I quote - ‘could see colors in the wind’.”

Tony’s smile vanished, “Are you going to hold that one over me forever?”

“Yep.”

“Babe, you are both amazing and terrible, and I stand in awe of you.”

“As it should be.”


End file.
